


The Curious Case of a Drama Queen （戏精悬案）

by ink2819



Series: Mysteries Yet Unsolved [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, 中文, 原创
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 19:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15346635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ink2819/pseuds/ink2819
Summary: — 当Sherlock那个小傻瓜叫喊着长大了要当海盗的时候，Mycroft想，如果条件允许，他要当一个骑士。当然，他没有蠢到把这个想法告诉任何人。





	The Curious Case of a Drama Queen （戏精悬案）

**Author's Note:**

> 注：多时间线乱叙，/注意区分/加黑体为很多年后在一起了之后的腻歪小片段！！！/注意区分/

 

 

— 当Sherlock那个小傻瓜叫喊着长大了要当海盗的时候，Mycroft想，如果条件允许，他要当一个骑士。当然，他没有蠢到把这个想法告诉任何人。

\-------------

//// 一个下过雨的午后。////

— Greg 毫无怨言的半跪在湿漉漉的路面上，橡胶手套包住的手指伸上前去，戳了戳那具瘫软的新鲜尸体。抢劫行凶，Donovan警佐刚跑过来说犯人使用的武器已经在不远处的垃圾桶里被翻了出来，上面有指纹。

但事情并不是这么的简单，Greg叹了口气，掏出手机来给Sherlock 发了个短信。

“身高体型和年龄都符合，身上有多处较新的伤口，咱们的骑士恐怕死了。－－GL”

 

他抬头，街角停了一辆车，从轮胎底到保险杠都恨不得写着‘戏剧化’几个大字，隔着一条街Greg似乎都能感受到黑咕隆咚的单向窗膜另一边，车主人以自我为中心的傲慢气场，于是他摇了摇头，朝那里走去。

\--- 看着那越来越近的车门，突然这段时间来一切的细节都在Greg的脑袋里串了起来。关于Mycroft Holmes的无数个线索，追寻到其源头，猛地豁然开朗。

—相识的第十年，苏格兰场探长Greg Lestrade不知道怎么的，在走到Mycroft车边的这几步里，突然就看穿了这人的把戏。

\------------------

线索一，相机。

是的，相机，好几个，那些玩意儿是有生产商有出场标志的，1080p的高清画质监控摄像头，局子里好几个同事念叨着想花公费买些高科技产品，这就是其中之一。

Greg那晚一宿没睡，把自己反侦察的本事全都使了出来，门厅，客厅，厨房，浴室门口，还有卧室，他衣柜顶上居然他妈的也有一个，不是说一个离异的单身工作狂中年男人有什么可给人偷窥的，但是就算是一个离异的单身工作狂中年男人也应该有点隐私权不是吗。

清晨的时候Greg满眼血丝蹲在桌前，跟桌子上的八只机械眼睛在沉默中对峙，满腔怒火却不知道找谁去撒。他用脚都能想出来什么人会有足够的闲钱来干这种事情，也只有小题大做的Mycroft Holmes会拿着纳税人的钱，克扣着他的工资，反过来再拿那些钞票当大笔经费挥霍在Greg Lestrade的真人纪录片上。

好，现在Greg拆了家里的相机，反而变得更多疑起来。他发誓在自己开车到单位的路上满街的交通摄像头都在跟着自己的车转，等进了办公室，他第一件事情就是从抽屉深处乱七八糟的办公用品里头挖出来一卷有色胶带，往手机和电脑上的镜头上贴。

探长当然知道自己的这些抗议行为都是徒劳，到头来Mycroft会用最好的方式摆脱责任，连提都不会提这件事情，Greg没办法归咎到Mycroft头上，也没办法阻止他改用其他途径监视他的生活，Greg只能向上帝祈祷Mycroft的手下以后能谨慎一点，别再让他发现类似玩意儿的存在，好歹他能继续装作自己生活在一个自由民主的美好社会里，睁一只眼闭一只眼。

－－－－－－－－－－－

**“我还是没办法相信，那些摄像头在我家里装了那么久？”**

**“偶尔有人上门去检查更换，挪动位置，但是差不多是这么一回事。”**

**“八个摄像头？你不觉得有点多余吗Mycroft Holmes？”**

**“我个人认为还是有一定的作用。”**

**“除了偷看我换衣服睡觉，你还能干点什么？”**

**“有六次你出门的时候没关冰箱，两次灶台上还煮着东西，二十三次忘记锁门，二十五次忘记带钱包，有几个年轻特工每星期都给你清冰箱，跟踪着恐怖分子一边还要计算你牛奶的保质期。还记得你出差的那次吗——？”**

**“怎么了？”**

**“我在你公寓里住了一晚上，虽然这跟我们本来的话题没什么关系，我还是觉得有告知你的必要。”**

**“Myc——我的天哪。”**

——————————————

线索二，政治家

Greg都不知道Mycroft是不真的亲自看过他的监控录像，无论如何，他打那以后对这位年长的Holmes绝对形成了某种心理障碍－－不是说他原来对那些深夜短信和光天化日的绑架没有心理阴影，可是这回不一样啊。

更何况，这人只消看他一眼就能看出来他在想些什么，顺带着还有戒烟进展如何，几点泡了咖啡，早饭吃了啥之类的额外信息。

大侦探Sherlock Holmes的原话：Lestrade，你把想法全都往脸上搁，会导致面部肌肉酸痛以及加深皱纹。

他并不害怕Mycroft Holmes，毕竟自己关乎着Sherlock－－Mycroft 人生中最不可控制的因素。

说真的，如果愿意的话Mycroft可以决定明天的天气，但他唯独不能掌控自己弟弟的心情。

只要Greg做事对得起自己良心，Mycroft也不能拿他怎么样。

话虽这么说，当Mycroft的雨伞尖戳在他办公室门口的时候，Greg还是咽了一大口唾沫，喉咙里咕咚一声出了响。

尴尬，没什么别的，他就是觉得尴尬。

首先，面前的人着装过于正式，而且过于昂贵。相比之下Greg皱了吧唧的衬衣就像是从街上某个流浪汉身上扒下来的一样，油渍，咖啡渍，墨水渍，泥渍，洗掉的和没洗掉的，快洗掉的和漂浅的，排开成列，颇有规律。

其次，Mycroft这个人举止言行斯文有礼到了极致，Greg在他那满口跑火车的嘴里先是尊敬的探长先生，过一会儿又是Detective Inspector Lestrade，还是可敬的Lestrade先生，没有前名也没有简称。 

即便毫不上心，连最简单的寒暄Mycroft也能变着花样说的天花乱坠，这让Greg回想起小时候自己见长辈笨嘴拙舌，口不择言的傻样，继而带来了巨大的心理压力。

还有就是Mycroft的表情，被Greg暗地里成为‘官僚主义之微笑’。刚开始Greg只觉得那神情十分眼熟，并不知道在哪里见过，直到有一天他突然想起来，那次Sally Donovan趁他打盹的时候在他脸上画胡子而他根本没察觉，醒来之后整个苏格兰场的全体员工都对他露出了同样神秘而且颇有深意的笑容。

这种笑容挂在Mycroft脸上，让他觉得自己被看穿，被嘲讽，而且还被蒙在鼓里。

————————————————

**“我以为你那次来是要为摄像头的事情做个解释，结果就简单了解了下Sherlock的情况你就走了…”**

**“我那次拜访确实是为了给你一次询问我的机会。”**

**“那如果我当时问了，你会道歉？”**

**“不，亲爱的Greg，我会否认此事与我有任何关联。”**

**“你…这也太牵强了，除了你还能有谁干出这档子事儿？”**

**“你还不是去找了Sherlock来证实这个猜想。”**

**“我那是去问他该拿你怎么办！”**

—————————————

线索三，惊讶的侦探

“Sherlock——”

“你找到那些摄像头了。” 

才刚刚上完楼梯，隔着门Greg就听见了Sherlock低沉的声音。

这不是一个问题，Sherlock从来不会把时间浪费在没有意义的问答环节上，他只说结论。

“呃....你知道我被监控的事情？”

Greg推开半掩着的门，咨询侦探正裹着他的蓝睡衣平躺在地板上。可见John出去了，不然至少会让他滚到某个有靠垫或者不挡路的台面上去。

“我是在你上楼的时候才推断出来的，相信我Lestrade，在这件事情上我跟你一样震惊。Mycroft居然会找这种方式来消解他的自恋情节——”

“所以确实是Mycroft？”

“当然是Mycroft，在这世界上你还找的见第二个这么小题大做的drama queen吗？你笑什么？”

Greg站在门口，扶着门框笑得直不起腰。

“Lestrade？你脑子坏掉了吗？”

“不，没有——我得发短信告诉John你刚说的话——第二个——drama queen，我的天——我该去当面问你哥相机的事情吗？”

“问了也没用，定期在屋里做个检查吧，那东西在黑市上还挺值钱的。”

“Sherlock！我是个警察！”

“那岂不是更好。” 咨询侦探行尸走肉一般从地上爬起来与探长擦肩而过，他摇晃到厨房像一只野猫一样翻找起食物——— 如果猫也会低血糖的话。

Greg听从了Sherlock的意见，每个月都在屋里检查一圈，但是他再也没有找到过一个摄像头。

—————————

**Mycroft进门的时候Greg正仰躺在沙发里打盹，被钥匙与门锁的声音吵醒，他闻声偏过头，看到Mycroft正低身把雨伞搁在前厅的架子上。**

**他们短暂的对视，微笑，然后Greg说，“咱们刚开始约会的时候，我说的居家生活就是这么一个意思。”**

**“恩..具体说明一下？”**

**“醒来的时候我能看见你。”**

**“就这样？”**

**“就这样。”**

**接着Greg听见了Mycroft叹气的声音。**

**“Greg……”**

**Mycroft绕到沙发的前边来，而Greg收起腿给他腾了块地方坐下。**

**”我知道，大部分时间我们醒来的时候都见不着对方，但是这样就足够了。“**

**“可我连最最简单的事情——我甚至不能告诉你任何工作上发生的事情。”**

**“你就是在纠结这个？” Greg从过于柔软的沙发垫里挣扎着坐起身来看着Mycroft，“Myc，完全没有必要。”**

**身边的人姿势过于拘谨，看了他一眼便又挪开了目光。**

**“这难道不是我们应该做的吗，回到家里，和对方分享一天中发生的事情？如果我们之间最基本的信任都没有——”**

**“你觉得我们之间没有信任？Mycroft，这世界上有多少人知道你那把破伞的事情？”**

**“什么？” Mycroft一脸困惑—— 这种困惑与单纯的‘我不知道你在说什么’有本质上的区别，Holmes式的困惑有着‘这个蠢货在瞎说什么’的潜台词，还夹带着‘正常人的逻辑居然可以混乱到这个程度’的惊讶。**

**Greg冲他翻了个白眼。**

**“伞，剑，跟枪的事儿，有几个人知道？”**

**“五个人。”**

**“我是那五个人的其中之一，这就够了。”**

**“但是——”**

**“不，没有但是，闭嘴。”Greg单方面宣布了这场辩论的胜利，继而躺回到了沙发上，这一次他换了个方向，把头枕在Mycroft的腿上，布料带来的细密触感蹭着他的侧脸。**

**他们这么待了一会儿，然后Mycroft突然没来由的笑出了声。**

**“伞，剑，跟枪的事儿。”他略带嘲讽的说。**

**Greg满脸通红，“你给我闭嘴。”**

—————————

线索四，跟屁虫

这么多年的警校不是白上的，虽然书面上的东西Greg忘记了大半，但是有些直觉上的东西永远不会离开他。

再说跟踪他的那几个毛头小子怕是连正统的训练都没有全部消化吸收，如果这就是现在MI5的特工水平，恐怕大英迟早要完。

这是伦敦东南部治安问题出了名的一片地方。Greg从停车的地方匆忙走到犯罪现场时他的小组已经在尸体周围先于他开始了例行的调查。

“头儿，那边似乎有两个可疑的人盯着你看。”

瞧，连Sally Donovan都察觉到了，你说差不差劲。

“不用管他们，那个，这是第几起了？” 

“本月第三起，头儿，对象都是有前科的街头混混，身上的财物都没有丢失。“

“帮派纠纷？”

“几名死者所属的团伙并没有直接联系，如果真是同一个凶手所为，对象似乎比较随机。”

“就是同一个人。” Greg说着，指向死者身上过于狭长的创口。

“多处刺伤和砍伤，双刃凶器，有一定长度，和前两个全部相同，带回去进一步检查吧。”

Greg挠了挠头，连环作案，动机不明，他们到现在连凶器具体长什么样都没能搞清楚。

除了到221B上门拜访那位小祖宗，请问他还有什么其它的选择？

那两个跟屁虫还在那里，然而Greg根本没有理睬他们的心情。

————————————

**“所以，你为什么偏偏那一次派人跟着我？”**

**“根据我接受到的不完全信息，我有理由相信那是一次黑帮纠纷的犯罪现场。”**

**“所以你就送了两个连毛都没长齐的小孩儿来保护我了？”**

**“有备无患，亲爱的Gregory。”**

——————————

 

线索五，又他妈是侦探

“Sherlock——” Greg几步跑上吱呀作响的台阶，被眼前的景象吓了一跳。

Sherlock全身上下一丝不挂，呃，除了一条大腿根部过于紧的游泳裤和一对勒在额头的泳镜，几簇卷毛被压扁在泳镜的橡皮圈底下,而大多数头发被推上了头顶。

因为常年不经日晒，咨询侦探的胸脯白得闪闪发光。

“Sherlock？” Greg一般不会为Sherlock的行为寻求任何解释，但是这一次他不得不问。

“我发现我对任何与泳池和水有关的东西有一种非理性恐惧，所以我正在通过实验排除这种体验来自于非水的其他事物的可能性。”

和福尔摩斯家的天才不同，Lestrade式的困惑是一个大写在脸上的蒙逼。

“呃…我来是为了问你——”

“你被跟踪了？” 

有的时候Greg有一种把Sherlock卖给吉普赛大妈当水晶球的冲动。

“所以这回又是你哥？”

“不，你的人身安全对于大英国防至关重要，以至于MI5会因为其它的原因派遣特工来当你的保镖。当然是Mycroft，开动你的小脑筋想想除了他还能有谁？我知道大不列颠的警力智商低下，但是起码也要有个限度。”

“随你怎么说，Sherlock，我来找你有比这更重要的事情。”

“你的案子，是的Lestrade，是同一个凶手所为，而且我们的嫌犯相信自己是在行侠正义。”

也许卖给气象局也是个好选择，Sherlock预报天气绝对靠谱，一个福尔摩斯准过三个电视台。

“行侠仗义？你是说他纯粹是在打击街头的犯罪分子？”

“是的，你们要找的人有过格斗训练，个子略高，中年，男性，独居，可能对戏剧和历史颇有兴趣。”

“可你连一个现场都没去过！”

“这种案子我没有兴趣亲自去看，Lestrade，你不能指望我连芝麻蒜皮的小事都帮你解决。”

“就一个问题，Sherlock，凶器。”

Greg从怀中的文件夹里抽出几张照片递给Sherlock，咨询侦探一把摘下头顶勒的发紧的游泳镜，眯眼查看起照片里死者身上的创口。

“有意思，这位凶手是个中世纪骑士。”

“骑士？”

“是的，他用的凶器并不是同一把，但是之间非常相近，不是刀，不是匕首，是剑，将近30英寸长的中世纪轻型武器仿制品。”

“可是一般这样的人不都会留个字条什么的吗，吸引注意力，想要受到认可？”

“这个人不一样，他扮演这个角色只是为了娱乐自己，并不需求观众。”

————————————

**“这绝对是我这辈子看过最逗的电影之一，王尔德，嗯？”**

**片尾和花絮播放完毕的时候，Greg已经笑得瘫软在了旁边的座位里。**

**“我演过Lady Bracknell 。”Mycroft看着手里一滴酒不剩的玻璃杯，一脸惋惜。**

**“那个一脸臭屁的刁钻老太婆？本色出演啊Mycroft。”**

**“我不认为我和这个角色在性格上有任何相似点，Greg。”**

**Mycroft说着伸手去抢Greg手里的杯子，被Greg提前发现了于是没能得逞。**

**“但你还是很适合演这种人物。”Greg颇有些得意的举起杯子喝完了最后一点液体，“很夸张。”**

**“所以你想说我为人夸张？”**

**“那还用我说嘛，那天晚上你是怎么跟我说的——你给我写了多少诗——喂！痒！别碰那儿！”**

**“反抗是无效的Greg，我这一招制服Sherlock都绰绰有余。”**

**“我投降，我！投！降！——哈——Mycroft你给我——从我身上起开！”**

**Mycroft挠着Greg的痒，Greg边笑边伸手去掐他的脖子，借着电影里荒唐闹剧的余韵，两个一把年纪的男人滚在一起闹作一团。**

———————————

 

线索六，底牌

被Mycroft堵在办公室门口的时候，Greg大衣都已经拿在了手里，正准备下班回家。

“所以这次又是为了啥？” 探长先生向后跌回长着轮子的皮质转椅，一边装作漫不经心的样子将自己的两条腿飞上办公桌。

他知道Mycroft拿他没办法，他脚后跟下垫着的那张桌子如一片文件和办公用品的乱葬岗一般横在他们两人之间，正好不偏不倚的踩在Mycroft的底线边缘。

Greg知道这意味着什么，Mycroft Holmes像精密仪器一样的大脑会将他的挑衅行为判断在可以忍受的范围里，但是在什么地方会有一根指针，悬在警报敲响的最后几毫米处可悲的颤抖着，绝望的看着那个数字无限接近零却永远不落下地面，直到主机旋转过热轰的一声炸开烧成一团废铜烂铁。

Mycroft显然在Greg’不经意‘的小动作上发了太久的呆，直到他终于把自己从这个愚蠢的系统故障里拖了出来。

他挑眉侧目，而Greg对这神情再熟悉不过。

Greg一开始还为自己对Mycroft的了解感到挺惊讶，但是后来他想了想觉得也并不奇怪，他毕竟认识Mycroft快十年了。这十年间Greg在他自己可怜的小生活被翻天覆地的同时飞快的变老，Sherlock那个小混蛋在一次次从自己制造的麻烦里奇迹生还之后好歹也慢慢抹去了棱角，只有这个人，Mycroft Holmes，除了头顶的战线有了可观的折损之外几乎没有任何变化，他如古老的大英格兰一样固执守旧的驻留在某一个过去的时间里，一如既往地呼风唤雨，没有失过一场捍卫自我的战争。

看吧，我们的政客将要垂下眼帘，抬起双眉，微挺前身，接着他会把头向左偏个几度，朝后收起下颚，深吸一口气，如一个老练的泳者一般以流畅熟练的身姿潜入一大片冰冷冗长的外交辞藻当中。

但是Greg不会让他这么做。

“老天，Mycroft，你又不用跟我谈判，需要我做什么直接问就行。” Greg在Mycroft吐出第一个音节之前就打断了他。他知道也许Mycroft选择这样的交流方式已经不再是单单为了达到目的，而是因为他没有办法就这么坦露自己的思想。这可是Mycroft-天杀的-Holmes，全宇宙唯一一个可能比Sherlock 还要别扭，还要以为我为中心的生物，他当然不会发自内心的说“请”或者“我需要你帮忙”。但是Greg不在乎，他至少得让这两兄弟对自己说上那么一次，即使他需要把自己的毕生精力都奉献在这项伟大事业上也值了。

Mycroft盯着自己手中的雨伞柄，没有再说一个字。

“得了吧，告诉我你这回又想要我帮你什么？” Greg又问。

Greg料到Mycroft最后会说出类似于“Sherlock最近遇到了些不便。” 或者，“你的小组正在调查的一起案件所牵扯的情况已经超出了你职辖范围。”这样的句子，陈述句，潜台词是你自己知道该怎么办，不用我命令你。

“这几天请你代我照看好Sherlock。”

“什么？” Greg目瞪口呆。Mycroft的语气让Greg不禁担心他已经做好了要去哪个恐怖组织的基地送死的准备。

“后天是Sherlock的生日，而 Doctor Watson 碰巧不在他身边。”

“你的意思是想让我带着个巧克力蛋糕去给他办生日派对？” 

Mycroft对Greg的嘲讽不置可否，他再次开口，

“我弟弟每年这个时候容易有一些……敏感。”

“说来听听？”

“去年的今天，Sherlock以查案子为理由闯入了一家银行的保险库。”

“啊，我记得那次，原来是这么一回事。” Greg笑道。

“探长先生，我知道你觉得我是在小题大做。”

“嗯……是有一点。” Greg朝椅子后背里靠了靠，懒散的晃动竖在桌面上的双脚。

“但是Sherlock小时候这个日子对他很重要，我不免担心——。”

Greg有些烦躁，他想着，Mycroft对他弟弟缺乏尊重，就是这么一会事儿，要不是他到现在都执意把Sherlock当成一个学前班儿童来管着，连过个生日都要大惊小怪，那个年轻的Holmes 也不会成长的这么心里不健全。

“听着，我会看着他的，但是这种小事你为什么不自己去跟他讲？你亲自告诉他你惦记着他的生日岂不是更好一些？”

“Sherlock太高傲，也太脆弱，以至于他难以接受一些常人习以为常的事情，如果他把我当做一个假想敌能够为他分散一些注意力，我认为也不是不可。”

“Lestrade探长，我不是没有能力修补好我和Sherlock的关系，恰恰相反，我主动选择了为他免去爱我的责任，毕竟他对这一情感的一窍不通时常使他感到愚蠢。”

“在我弟弟的眼里，正是他的叛逆成就了他的优秀，而我能做的就只有纵容。”

Mycroft话音落下，而Greg早已经把他玩世不恭的双腿放回了地面。他知道面前这位年长的Holmes是认着死理的，固执的依循着他自认为正确的逻辑不愿意让步，但是这背后的心境绝无挑剔，Mycroft太了解，也太爱他的弟弟，这份感情强大到足够让他承认自己的无力，放弃自己的掌控。

Greg知道这种心情，他想起了他自己的女儿。

他还记得那个骄傲的，嚣张跋扈的，脑门上写着“拿破仑情结”的小不点，穿着一身毫无说服力的嫩粉色，如法国七月革命油画上的自由女神一样挥着无形的旗帜，宣布着她对自己人生的主权。

他随着她去了，他知道自己没有别的更好的办法。因为他了解自己的小姑娘，那长满是不满的稚嫩脸蛋下尖叫着的是一种需求，一种野心，她必须要证明自己，必须要反抗到底，直到她手握自我肯定的铁证，从她眼里如旧时代独裁者一般的父母手里得到自由，得到独立。

所以在她每一次说，我自己去，我自己做，我自己能行，挥舞着属于一个小学生的手臂要求着Greg放她一个人去坐伦敦的高峰地铁的时候，他随她去了。然而在她所不知道，看不见的地方，Greg像一个上了年纪的跟踪狂一样远远跟在她的后面，在她打车离开的时候他会去下意识的记车牌号，他永远不可能完全放下心来，在有限的范围里尽最大的努力保障着她的无恙。

当他看到Mycroft倚靠在那只雨伞上，如同将全身的重量和他肩上的整个宇宙都挂在一根纤细的黑色单线条上面的时候，不禁感到心中一阵拧绞的酸楚。

他害怕这个人的努力，他对Sherlock的无微不至，面面俱到，一切到最后将会和Greg自己的命运如出一辙，全部化为徒劳。

——————————

**Greg从梦里惊醒的时候天还没有亮，屋内的一切都是一片暗沉的灰蓝，那颜色平淡死板，短浅的令人窒息。**

**几秒种后Greg才意识到那吓人的喘气声来自于他自己，他沉浸在一片迷茫和震惊当中，像一条脱水的鱼一样大口呼吸着，慌乱的试图用自己的口腔和肺来抓住上方的空气，防止自己坠落进一片黑色的泥沼。**

**身边的被子动了动，接着Greg感到自己快要被悲伤空蚀的肢体被一双胳膊温柔的环绕了起来，那一瞬间他甚至害怕自己的身体会像一团细沙一样从Mycroft的怀抱的缝隙里渗出去溜掉，被绝望的潮水吸走，卷入一片汪洋。**

**“你梦到什么了。” Mycroft还没有睡醒，他嘟囔着把头埋进Greg的颈窝里，提醒着Greg他的实体仍然存在着，温暖的，坚实的，值得被依靠的。**

**“Ella，我看见Ella——”**

**“Gregory。” Mycroft撑起身子，为他擦去眼角的咸湿。**

**“抱歉，我只是，我也不知道了。” Greg发现连自己的鼻子也是堵塞的，几滴迟来的泪水颇为羞愧的挂在他的脸上。**

**“你想要孩子吗？”**

**Greg在惊讶中抬头，而Mycroft的眼神告诉他他并不是在开玩笑。**

———————————————

线索七，“无所不知”

“Sherlock，我们能谈一谈你哥哥的事情吗？”

“胖子又跟你说什么了？” 说这话的时候Sherlock正端起他的茶往嘴里送。

“没说什么，我只是觉得你对他有一些误解。”

“比如什么？”

“你总是说他对你的关心是出于——”

“自我满足？控制狂？是的，只是出于他的强迫症，我在Mycroft的眼里就像一块没有盖上笔帽的钢笔，一杯探出桌沿的水，每时每刻都让他想要疯掉。”

“但是他是你哥哥，Sherlock。”

“我知道你想说什么，Mycroft他一片好意煞费苦心巴拉巴拉巴拉——” Sherlock摇着满头的深色发卷冲Greg翻了个白眼，

“但是他确实——”

“Lestrade，我知道。”

“什么？”

“我当然知道，我只是拒绝承认来配合他表演自己“大哥哥”的角色罢了，而你是被他洗脑了，他告诉你这些也只是他自我陶醉的一种体现，并不是为了让你过来替他说话。告诉我，这就是你像个傻乎乎的寻回犬一样跑来打扰我做实验的全部原因吗？”

“Sherlock，你什么都不懂。” Greg怒不可遏。

“哦不Lestrade，我可什么都知道。” Sherlock端起茶杯来又抿了一口，颇有深意的冲他笑。

Greg觉得自己没有再和这个人理论的必要。

——————————————

**“说真的，头儿，你这些东西都是打哪儿来的？” Sally一脸不可思议的看着她的上司，从几个月前的某一天DI Lestrade每天来局里都有现成的早饭吃，而且品种丰富多变，外加一杯苏格兰场那台远古时期的咖啡机绝对泡不出来的高档热饮。中老年人像提高生活质量她可以理解，但是现在是凌晨三点半，Greg是半夜被紧急电话拎起来加班的，还是Sally Donovan亲自给他打的电话** **——**

**那他手里的那盒甜甜圈到底是怎么凭空冒出来的？**

**“我对象。” Greg舔掉了嘴边的巧克力酱，朝Sally递了递手中的盒子，“要尝一个吗？”**

**“你谈了个外卖员？” Sally摆了摆手，她这个点并没有胃口。**

**“公务员，” Greg说道，“在食品安全局官居末职。”**

**“这话我似乎在哪听过。” Donovan警佐怀疑的眯起了眼睛。**

**“那是因为官居末职的人很多嘛。” Greg笑道。**

————————————

线索八，悲剧英雄

Greg觉得自己非常头疼。

因为两个Holmes兄弟同时出现在了自己的犯罪现场，而且他们两个不可避免的吵起来了。

他们其中一个压低了声音冲着另外一个咆哮着让他注意场合，而那一个像是故意对着干一样大声嚎叫着好像整个世界都不被他看在眼里。

不用想也知道哪个是哪个。

Greg看着这具横死在街头的尸体，头疼更加剧烈。

还是那个案子，还是同一个凶手，他找不到的那个凶手。Sherlock现在已经开始执意管他叫做”那个骑士“，即便Greg很严肃的提醒了他连环杀手根本不配被起任何名号，那只能助长他们杀人的兴趣。

按理说这个现场应该非常重要，说不定这一次凶手留下了什么信息可以暴露他的身份，但是由于不远处的争吵声Greg完全没有办法集中注意力。

“你以为我不知道你那点龌龊的小秘密吗？”

“别自以为是了，我没有兴趣和你玩那些愚蠢可笑的小推理。”

“我那是严谨的科学手段！”

“无论如何，Sherlock，我的个人生活和你无关。”

“那也请你不要像只八爪鱼一样把你恶心的手脚伸到我的个人生活里来，他是我的人！他信任我！是我找到他的！”

“哦，你这话可真让我怀念，‘妈咪，Mycroft又抢我的玩具了’，不是吗？你和三四岁的你自己相比完全没有任何长进，相信我，我从没打算和你抢。”

“所以你就打算这样？”

“怎样？”

“站在这里？看着？”

“我在这件事上采取的行动和你没有任何关系，Sherlock。”

“你什么都不会做，为什么？因为你所谓的性格缺陷？Mycroft，这比我想象的还要糟糕，你以为自己是哪个悲剧英雄？哈姆雷特？”

“我不觉得我和哈姆雷特有任何相似之处，Sherlock。”

“但是你很喜欢他不是吗？背负了太多的孤独脆弱的英雄？命运多舛？”

“Sherlock！你能过来一下吗？” Greg的喊声打断了这场争执。

——————————

**“你得相信我，嘿，Myc，你信任我吗？”**

**“当然。”**

**“那你在这件事情上可以百分之百的相信我的判断，好吗？没事的，把你的手——”**

**“Greg，但是……”**

**“我保证你会喜欢的，好吗？”**

**“这一点你并不能保证，在这件事上还是会有少数特例的。”**

**“我能，我了解你，Mycroft，听着，你在听吗？”**

**“我在听。”**

**“我知道这对你会很陌生，我知道这不是你习惯的处事方式，你一直把这些你认为不必要的……感觉，情感什么的封闭掉，完美的抑制住，扼杀掉了，这样问题就解决了，但是我现在需要你学会放开这道屏蔽，第一次去学会正视，去接受，然后学会在它们的伴随下继续你的生活，好吗？就想象你是一个女孩——”**

**“一个女孩？”**

**“我打个比方，不要插嘴。就假如你是一个姑娘，因为嫌打理头发很麻烦，所以一直留着板寸，但是这样是不好的，你是在逃避问题，你得学会把头发留长，然后像别人一样学会怎么梳头发扎辫子，你明白吗，这才是解决问题正确的——”**

**“这个例子太奇怪了，Gregory。”**

**“唉，反正就是这个意思，你刚开始可能不习惯，但是我保证没问题的，好吗？你只要相信我就好。”**

**Mycroft点了点头。**

**“好，我现在需要你，把手——过来，这儿，就这样，感觉如何？”**

**“——哦。”**

**Mycroft感受着自己指尖新奇的触感，柔软温热的耳廓，细密的短毛，原本趴在地板上的淡金色小狗被Mycroft摸到了耳朵，像是觉得有些痒，晃了晃笨重的脑袋，抬起黑圆的眼睛看着这一对怪异的组合。**

**“一个可爱的小家伙。” Greg说。**

**“的确。” Mycroft附和道。**

——————————

线索九，花

干Greg这行的，一旦忙起来就是昏天黑地，对今天星期几，何时饭点何时该就寝一概不知。

赶完报告就瘫倒在椅子里睡过去的Greg被说话声吵醒。睁开眼看见一个行走的花篮朝他移动了过来，这一大捧花长出了两条穿着灰色西裤的腿，咯噔咯噔的踩着女士低跟皮鞋。

Greg想不起来自己在哪，他哼哼着从办公椅里直起身子，揉了揉眼睛。

“忙成这个样子还挤得出时间搞些有的没的，头儿你可真不是一般人。” 

这花居然还学会说话了。

“头儿？你到底醒了没？花我给你放着儿了。” Sally烦躁的的脸从几朵黄色的百合中间探了出来，然后她便转身出去了。

充满了汗臭的闷热办公室里这剩下中年男人Greg Lestrade和一大撮娇滴滴的植物面面相觑。

 

Greg其实是有些内疚的，因为他忘记了这个日子。

十年，他的女儿去世的第十年，他第一次忘记了她的忌日。

即便他对那个小丫头的爱和想念没有一丝一毫的减少，即便他这辈子都不可能忘记失去她带来的痛苦，即便他活着的每一秒钟都在希望自己能够代替她被从这个世界无情抹去，但他还是忘记了，像是时间在嘲笑他脆弱的记忆，向他证明爱的无能和情感的无力一样，作为Ella的父亲，他居然完全没有记起这个日子，反倒要靠着一个陌生的旁观者来提醒。

Greg揉着太阳穴，看向那束花，鲜艳的，像是今天几个小时前才刚刚备好。

Ella去世的第二年起，每到这一天他都会收到来自某位匿名者的花，附上一张白色的卡片。从一开始的“给Lestrade先生和太太” 到后来孤零零的“Greg Lestrade先生”，他期间办过两次家，但是这些花总是如期而至，从未间断。

今天也是一样，这位消息灵通的匿名者知道他今天并不在家里，将花送到了苏格兰场。

Greg把花从捆扎的包装纸里解放出来，插进桌上的水杯里。 

当他再一次走出这件办公室的时候，Greg Lestrade知道自己至少不是独自一个人在缅怀。

 

——————————

**“我不是很能理解你的逻辑。”**

**“哈哈哈哈也许是因为你的情商有些低。”**

**“我认为我提出的是一个非常谦虚，非常能体现出我个人品格的请求。”**

**“谦虚？哈哈哈我的天，恰恰相反，Mycroft Holmes，恰恰相反。”**

**“在献身之前要求一个朴素的丧礼，怎么不算是谦虚？”**

**“你在临死之前想到最重要的事情居然是人们要举行什么样的仪式来纪念你？到最后一刻了站在枪口前还不忘丰满一下自己默默奉献鞠躬尽瘁的人物形象？”**

**“这不公平，你如果处在我当时的情形下---”**

**“得了吧Mycroft，干我们这一行的生死离别都是家常便饭，我从来没见过哪个警员前辈在死神面前还要来段莎翁式独白的----”**

**“----我的遗言分明很简短---”**

**“哦，我要离开了，请不要在我的葬礼上准备鲜花，请不要为我流泪，我的生命微不足道，请不要过分想念你们无名的英雄----”**

**“我可没这么说。“**

**“我们这些当警察的，知道牺牲自己是为了责任，不是为了荣誉，Mycroft，第一位的是别人的生命，然后是自己的，最后才是那该死的奖章和锦旗。如果我已经躺在棺材里了，就算英国女王她老人家亲自来给我致辞又有个屁用？这太荒唐了---”**

**“Gregory----”**

**\------在知道Mycroft准备赴死之前最后的一句话是 “No flowers, my request” 之后，Greg先是狠狠地嘲笑了自己的伴侣，接着不知道怎么的鼻尖就开始变得酸痛难忍。**

**他想到了那个时候的Mycroft，活得那么寂寞和孤傲，仿佛生命的意义只是为了在一个合适的时机去死。**

——————————

线索十，谜题

“什么叫做一点新线索都没有？你可是Sherlock 他妈的 Holmes ！”看着坐在角落里一颗一颗往嘴里塞着花生米的年轻侦探，Greg觉得自己头都要炸了。这不正常，明明是一起连环命案，这个小子却非常的不合作，而且Sherlock从来不在破案子的时候吃东西，他现在坐在这里毫无干劲的大嚼特嚼只能说明他对这个案件已经彻底撒手不管了。

“能有的信息我都给你了，抓不到人是你们苏格兰场自己不中用。”Sherlock说着又塞了一颗花生米。

“Sherlock。”

“---别，我要走了，”侦探拍干净手上的盐粒站了起来，“拜托下次碰到有趣的案子再叫我来，别浪费我的时间。”

“Sherlock，我觉得你在故意向我隐瞒线索。”

“我没有，我只是没兴趣。反正他杀的都是你们抓不到的犯罪分子，既然这个人乐在其中，为什么你们不随他去算了。”

Greg惊讶的看着眼前的年轻人，

“你在维护他。”

“也许吧，考虑一下我的建议。”

“我没办法那么做，他丝毫不把法律放在眼里，在我看来这只是一个以自我为中心，自大狂妄而且孤僻的可悲男人，和其他人建立正常关系的能力都没有，不是什么英雄也不是什么骑士。”

“说的很对，他正是这么个人。”Sherlock竖起大衣的领子，在消失之前甩给Greg一个僵硬的笑容，笑得满脸都是褶子。

——————————

Greg后来找到了他的连环杀人犯，就像是Sherlock先前对他说的，单身中年男性，有过格斗训练，对戏剧和历史有兴趣。但是Sherlock没有告诉他的是这个人曾经在警局工作过，因为郁躁症而被辞退，在家里领着保障金过活，因为失去了理想的职业而心有不甘。

但是Greg和他的小组还没来及抓到这个人，他就已经在“行侠仗义”的过程中丢了性命。

发现他尸体的那个下午，下着雨。

在犯罪现场勘查情况的时候，Mycroft Holmes的车子停到了边上，为了一些鸡毛蒜皮的小事，不分场合，不分时机的把正在认真工作的探长先生掳去喝茶。

Mycroft找他具体是为了谈什么事情，Greg已经不记得了。

但他似乎明白了什么，

从阴魂不散的摄像头，无处不在的监视和跟踪，到Sherlock的欲言又止，到每年准时到来的花朵。

如那位年轻的咨询侦探所说，还会有谁，还能是谁。

十年前，他失去了Ella，就在同一年里，他认识了Mycroft Holmes。

那人西装革履，倚在一张暗色的办公桌边，手里摇着一杯琥珀色的酒，

说着，鄙人有一个小小的请求。

Greg以破案为生，他今天破了一起案子，

一个孤独的，可悲的，活在自己扮演的角色中的男人的案子。

十年了，时境变迁，Greg的生活面目全非。

那花却一直会来，那人却一直都在。

——————————

十一，关于 Mycroft Holmes的真相

－当Sherlock那个小傻瓜叫喊着长大了要当海盗的时候，Mycroft想，如果条件允许，他要当一个骑士。当然，他没有蠢到把这个想法告诉任何人。

－开玩笑，一个不懂风情的人要如何才能挑起管理大不列颠的重担？——— 我们在人前冷漠无情的大英政府Mycroft Holmes，骨子里其实是一个要了命的浪漫主义。

而且Mycroft个人对此感到非常的绝望。

三件套，黑雨伞，胸前的怀表链闪着银光。他摆正领带，扣好西装，挺直腰板，扮演一个无懈可击的统帅，一台不受羁绊的机器，行走在大不列颠的国土上，仿佛能听到中世纪百磅重的铁甲在自己身上铮铮作响。

在Mycroft决定成为这么一个人的时候，他就做好了一条路走到黑的全部准备，他入戏，可以轻而易举的牺牲掉自己的手下就如弃掉一枚棋子，然后在某个四下无人的深夜，一盏孤灯，一杯琥珀色的辛辣液体，将自己的情感溺死在酒精里。

他的弟弟贬低他的智商未果，和那位可爱的Dr. Watson交了朋友之后便逮到机会，来嘲笑Mycroft的情商。咨询侦探只顾着讽刺他外壳的虚伪，却没想起来提及Mycroft最滑稽的本质。

没有什么比爱情更加罗曼蒂克，Mycroft多次怀疑自己对苏格兰场探长Greg Lestrade先生无可救药的爱慕之情实则是一种自恋的体现，他享受着每次在那人面前的自我克制，坚不可摧的意志力如棱角干脆分明的衣领一样紧紧圈住他的脖颈，扼住他的呼吸，不让那脉搏过快一丝一毫。

对脑中如同泉涌的情诗词句视而不见，Mycroft与探长先生保持着冰冷的距离。也许有些太过冰冷了，显得他有些混蛋。他面无表情的对Letrade呼来唤去，用尽了威逼却不给一点利诱，一辆黑车无声的往公寓门口一停，车门上恨不得写着‘不由分说’几个大字，把这个生活糟糕透了的中年男人从睡梦中拖起来为自己跑腿，到头来从他那里没有一句发自内心的感谢和抱歉。

他在探长不知道的地方装上监控镜头，叫Anthea把探长的保护等级不断上调，动用职权为他省去上头由Sherlock带来的麻烦－－好吧，最后一条也许并不能算是他暗地里对Lestrade的关照。

重要的是他的探长先生永远不会知道这些。某一天Mycroft可能会被莫名其妙的刺杀，或者在某次‘出差’之后消失在中东的某片无人区里，他的档案会被封存，他的死讯会被向大多数人保密。妈咪也许会连续几个月以泪洗面，但是她已经不再能够像儿时那样知晓他的内心，Sherlock也许会为他拉一支曲子，但是他会仍然拒绝承认他们之间的兄弟之谊。没有人会缅怀他坚冰下不为人知的柔情，除了他心中的十四行，五步抑扬，自由诗，没有一个活人会懂他对Greg Lestrade的爱情。

得承认，Mycroft喜欢这其中的戏剧性。

——————————

////午后，下着雨。////

Mycroft此时此刻正面临着一个非常困难的抉择。

他亲爱的探长先生此时正坐在他身边的座位里，颇有自信的约他出去吃饭。

车里狭小黑暗的环境里，安静的能够听得到Mycroft呼吸的停滞。

车后座的安全带似乎有些过于紧了，面色苍白的政客这么想到。

fin.


End file.
